Minerva's Messy Misfortune
by Some random story teller
Summary: It's a hot summer day in Burbank, California, and Minerva Mink is hot and thirsty. After drinking a whole lot, she starts to feel the need to pee.


Inspired by the Animaniacs episode "Potty Emergency", which a great episode by the way. So sit back, relax, and enjoy reading this omorashi fanfic of a glorious Mink that all the furries know!

It was bright, sunny morning in Burbank, CA, home of the famous "Animaniacs", home of the Warner Brothers, and Sister, Dr. Scratchnsniff, Hello Nurse, Ralph, and pretty much every other member of the cast, including Pinky and the Brain. But this story isn't mainly focusing on THOSE characters. (Don't worry, there'll be a cameo here and there.) No, it's gonna be focusing on the one character that pretty much all of the male animals, as well as the furries seem to have the hots for: Minerva Mink. We start off at her home in the woods, walking out the door, dressed in a sky blue shirt and jeans, singing to herself about it ain't pretty being her and some shit like that. She was heading down the streets of Burbank, and heads into a local coffee shop. "Oh, hey there, sweet cheeks. What'll it be? The usual?" The cashier at the counter asked. "Oh, yes please." Minerva said and paid up. The cashier went to the back of the shop and got a plain mocha coffee for Minerva. Minerva proceeded to chug it down because of how good it tasted. After a few minutes, Minerva exited the coffee shop, and continued walking down the street. She saw a lemonade stand across the street, and thought a little glass of lemonade wouldn't hurt. The guy at the stand introduced her. "Good morning, ma'am. Would you care for a glass of lemonade? Only 25 cents!". "Well then, I'll take 3!" Minerva said, handing the guy a dollar bill, and she was offered 3 full glasses of lemonade. Minerva sipped down each glass one by one, filling her belly with that sweet, sugary stuff! "Thanks!" Minerva said, and proceeded down the street. She thought today would be a perfect day to head out to the park. So, when she got to the park, she saw a drinking fountain nearby, and decided to get a drink, since it was a hot summer day, and it was a great idea to stay hydrated. She held down on the button, and slurped up the water flowing from the fountain. After about a minute and a half of drinking water from the fountain, she wiped the remaining water from her mouth and proceeded to find someplace to kick back for a while. She sat on a nearby bench and laid back, and merely fell asleep from the warmth of the sunlight shining on her body. Just then, the Warners came up, and saw that Minerva was fast asleep while sitting on the bench. Wakko got a funny idea. "Psst, Yakko. You gotta marker?" He whispered to Yakko. "I do Wakko, but uuuuuuuhhhhhh what are you gonna do with it?" Yakko said, rather curious as he handed the marker to Wakko. "You'll see." Wakko said, snickering mischievously. He went up to Minerva, and drew a mustache and glasses on Minerva's face. When he was finished, he showed Yakko and Dot and shouted "Ta-Da!". Wakko and Yakko giggled hysterically while Dot just stared unamused. "Boys. Go fig." She said, and walked off with Wakko and Yakko following along, still giggling like a bunch of school girls. Minutes later, Minerva woke up from her nap and yawned while she stretched her arms and legs. She felt like something was drawn on her face while she was asleep, and went to the fountain again to wash whatever was on her face off. Just when Minerva was about to leave the park, she started to feel a little light on the thighs. It wasn't too bad at first, so Minerva decided to let it slide. Little did she know that the pressure in her thighs was actually her bladder starting to fill up, and things were gonna get a little funky!

As Minerva walked along the streets of Burbank, she felt the pressure in her bladder slowly rising with each passing minute. Ahead in the distance, she saw Wilford B. Wolf in his nerdy form, just minding his own business. "Hey there, Wilford." Minerva said. "Oh, hi Minerva" Wilford said in his Barney the dinosaur-like voice. "You feeling okay?" "Oh, yes I'm quite fine." Minerva said. "Then why are your legs crossed together like that?" Wilford asked, pointing out Minerva's legs, which were in fact pressed against each other with the kneecaps touching. Minerva looked down, and saw that her legs were shaking a little bit as they crossed. "Oh, I can't believe I didn't notice that. Well, gotta run." Minerva said, walking off a little faster than before. Up above, the Goodfeathers were sitting on a telephone wire and saw Minerva walking fairly fast. "Gee, wonder what her problem is." Bobby wondered. "Maybe she's in need of some relief." Pesto suggested. "Ya really think so?" Squit asked. "Yeah, I'm sure of it." Pesto said. They watched Minerva walking down the street. She decided to go in search of a bathroom to be on the safe side. She went to 's office to see if a bathroom was available. "Hello Minerva, vat can I help you with?" Doctor said. "Yes, Doc. Is there a bathroom here?" Minerva asked. "Yes, but…" Doctor said, but was interrupted. "Thanks!" Minerva said and ran off. "I vas going to tell her vat the ladies room is out of order right now. Oh vell." Doctor said to himself. Minerva slightly moaned as she approached the bathrooms, only to be stopped by a sticky note on the ladies room door that read "Out of order." "What? Out of order? But I…" Minerva whined, and decided to try the men's room when no one was looking. She quietly stepped in undetected on the outside, but once she stepped inside…

"What the hell!? Who the hell are YOU?" a guy shouted. "OH MY GOD! A MINK!" Another guy shouted. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" A third guy shouted. Minerva was beaten on her way out the door, and left the office entirely. "Okay, okay. It's not so bad. I can hold it 'till I just find an available ladies bathroom." Minerva told herself. Then she tried the building across the street. She stepped inside, and saw it was a pawn shop of some sort. She walked up to the shop keeper and tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes, is there anything I can help you with anything?" The shopkeeper asked. "Yeah, do you have a bathroom around here someplace?" Minerva asked. "Yes, but it's for paying customers only. You gotta but something first." The storekeeper said. Minerva pulled the pockets in her jeans inside out with nothing! Absolutely NOTHING! "Sorry, sir. But it looks like I'm all broke." Minerva said. "Then you can't you can't use the bathroom!" The storekeeper said in a rather annoyed tone. Minerva could only shake her head in shame and walk out of the store in slight agony. She tried another building nearby, but as she walked up to the door, she saw a sign on the door that said that it was closed. Building after building, Minerva was unable to use the bathroom because they were either closed or out of order. Minerva groaned and wiggled her hips in agony as she could feel the pressure inside of her bladder slowly building up. "Ooohhh! What am I gonna do!?" She whimpered as she crossed her legs. Then, Minerva decided to set her mind in a completely different direction. "Try not to think about it, Minerva." She told herself. "Just don't think about it." And proceeded to walk to a nearby field, unaware of what was coming to her. She passed by a lake that seemed very still. Minerva hummed softly to herself as she went her own way. Then she saw some kids playing with squirt guns. Minerva had a nervous expression on her face from the sight of the squirt guns squirting water from very long distances, but she pushed on. Next, she stumbled across some other guys drinking soda through straws, and one of them was blowing into the straw to make the soda. The bubbling noise was clear to Minerva's ears. She was just about to turn around to see the worst thing in the bunch. When Minerva turned back, she saw a boy filling a water balloon with lemonade, then playing with the water balloon in his hands, jiggling it, bouncing it, fondling it, etc. Then, it slipped out of his hands and the water balloon bursted on the ground, with an explosion of yellow lemonade on the pavement, very much resembling a bladder exploding from holding so much urine, which was no help to Minerva at all. The poor helpless mink could moan and groan, and suddenly felt a small warm spot on her pants. Minerva just peed her pants a little bit. Time was running out, so Minerva left the field as quickly as she could.

Minerva then saw an outhouse, and ran up to it. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She tried knocking, and heard a familiar Scottish accented voice say "What are you doing in my swamp!?" then the song "All Star" started playing, as Shrek the ogre stepped out of the outhouse and roared at Minerva, who screamed on horror and ran out of there like mongoose! After she escaped, she saw that she peed her pants a little bit more. "I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Minerva exclaimed as she put her left arm on her forehead. After that little incident, Minerva was just about to lose all hope, until she a toilet sitting in a big pile of junk on the side of the street. It looked as though was never used, and was just what she was looking for! Making sure nobody was looking, she took the toilet, and was just about to find a place to use it, but it wasn't going to be easy. When Minerva was about to unbutton and unzip her pants, she saw a group of people staring at her awkwardly. She smiled in embarrassment, and ran off with the toiler in her grasp. She first tried a dark alley that was in between 2 buildings. When she thought it was safe to go pee-pee, she saw Rita and Runt there, staring at Minerva in amusement. "Oh, hey Minerva! What's with the toilet?" Runt asked. Minerva didn't respond, and just ran down the alley, and into a door that went to the back stage of a strip club. Minerva set the toilet in place, opened it up, unbuttoned the button and unzipped the zipper on her pants, and whipped out her dick and looked to make sure no one was there. Minerva then closed her eyes and gently smiled as her penis began to release urine. It wasn't even 5 seconds until Minerva stopped pissing and noticed the curtain open to reveal her urinating while 2 girls were on dancing on poles. The girl on the left was blonde and was wearing a red bikini. The girl on the right was a brown skinned girl with a huge black afro and was wearing a one piece swimsuit with a leopard pattern on it. There were spotlights, small glowing spots moving around the room, and a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. All the commotion came to a screeching halt when they saw that a blonde mink in a sky blue shirt and jeans was standing up pissing in a toilet between 2 pole dancing girls. Minerva had a humiliated look on her face, and blushed as she smiled nervously. Then, she zipped up her pants and ran out the strip club. Minerva ran all throughout the streets of Burbank holding a partially urine filled toilet in her hands. She ended up outside of the Warner Bros. (And Sister's) water tower, and pranced around in place, looking a place to go. "What to do? WHAT TO DO!?" she cried, and saw the water tower, and went into it.

Inside, the Warners were just taking it easy for the day. Wakko was playing with a Yo-Yo. Yakko was reading a magazine. Dot was going her nails. Minerva Mink suddenly barged in and ran into the back room of the water tower. "Sorry, guys! I have to pee! REALLY BADLY!" Minerva groaned and closed the door behind her. Wakko went and knocked on the door. "Hey! That's not the bathroom!" he said. He then heard Minerva sighing in full relief as the sound of a water stream pouring into a toilet for a full minute. After flushing the toilet, Minerva walked out wiping her hands with sanitizer wipes, then threw it off to the side, and kissed Wakko on the cheek, then said "Thank you!" and left the water tower. Yakko walked up to Wakko, and said "Boy, is Wakko lucky or what?", then the screen faded to black with the ending music.


End file.
